Layers forming absorbent articles having different characteristics are well known in the art. An absorbent article may for instance be made up by an upper layer, a distribution layer, an acquisition layer, different kinds of absorbent bodies and a back sheet.
However, the development of absorbent articles has lead to an increased capability of hiding discharged fluid beneath the top layer such that it may not always be visible after use. This may lead to a used article that may look unused or an insecurity may arise whether or not an article actually has been used.
There exists a need for a solution to the above mentioned problem.